wotfandomcom-20200222-history
Lord of Chaos/Chapter 27
Egwene and Gawyn met on the streets and traveled to an inn called The Long Man, where they could talk, hold hands, and kiss. Egwene is overjoyed on her way back to the Aiel tents. Gawyn warns her that the Aes Sedai are looking for a channeler, if not Egwene by name. Rand has returned to Cairhien and will meet the Aes Sedai that afternoon. Egwene would like to talk to Elayne or Nynaeve, but she had a Dream that every time she tried to talk to them something bad happened. Egwene heads in to the city to do what she can to aid Rand. Egwene warns him that the Aes Sedai are dangerous to him and that he should be careful. She tries to use reverse psychology on him by demanding that he be humble. To her consternation, Rand consents. The Aes Sedai arrive before Egwene can leave and she worries about how to avoid them. Rand uses saidin to make Egwene invisible, as long as she doesn't move around. Rand lets the three Aes Sedai enter his chamber: Coiren, Nesune, and Galina. A dozen women bring in two chests filled with treasure as a gift to Rand. Rand jumps down to inspect the other women to make sure they're not able to channel. Satisfied that they are not Aes Sedai in disguise, Rand insists that the three Aes Sedai release saidar. They do nothing and Rand reiterates his demand. They release saidar and Rand thanks them for their compliance. The Aes Sedai invite Rand to return with them to the White Tower and receive Elaida's protection and influence with other nations. Rand seems to promise to go to the Tower with them, but not until he finishes up some other business here and in Andor. They offer to leave an adviser to replace Moiraine, but he declines. As they are leaving, he asks, "How is Alviarin?" Without thinking, Galina replies that Alviarin is well. After they are gone, Rand tells Egwene that they will eventually bow to him in fulfillment of the Karaethon Cycle. He also tells her that Galina must be part of Aliviarin's faction in the White Tower. Egwene asks Rand how he Travels. He tells her that he brings the two locations together and bores a hole. Egwene says the thinks that to do it with saidar she should make the two places the same. The Aes Sedai are reluctant to discuss the meeting with Rand, since it didn't go as expected at all. Nesune noticed the presence of a woman that could channel, but the others did not. They speculate on whether it was Moiraine, the mysterious Green sister they've been hearing rumors about, or an Aiel Wise One. Nesune plans to write a paper about Rand that will be her magnum opus. Characters * Egwene * Surandha * Estair * Nesune Bihara * Mera mother of a Wise One apprentice * Baerin mother of a Wise One apprentice * Maric * Somara * Coiren Saeldain * Galina Casban Referenced * Gawyn * Amys * Sorilea * Aeron * Arilyn Dhulaine * Nynaeve * Elayne * Rand * Elaida * Alviarin * Bair * Melaine * Moghedien * Semirhage * Pedron Niall * Erian * Berelain * Harine * Moiraine * Jesse Bilal * Beldeine Nyram Places * Sun Palace * Cairhien (city) Referenced * Tar Valon * Tel'aran'rhiod * Salidar * Stone of Tear * Andor * Caemlyn Items * Dragon Scepter